


In denial

by lipstickchateau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Kai and Sehun and Luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickchateau/pseuds/lipstickchateau
Summary: In which Chanyeol denies being in love with his (pretty) opponent for the nth time but his best friend proves otherwise. (lawyer!au)Byun Baekhyun, 25, LawyerPark Chanyeol, 24, Lawyer, Jongdae’s childhood best friendKim Jongdae, 24, Baekhyun’s favorite barista, Chanyeol’s childhood best friend





	

Chanyeol walks into the cafe owned by his best friend after losing again for the seventh time against Byun Baekhyun in court. He absolutely despises that tiny looking thing.

Jongdae placed a cup of coffee in front of the dejected lawyer. “Lost again?” The taller picks up the cup and drinks the liquid silently. His love for pure black coffee is probably the reason why he’s always so bitter. “I swear, that little dwarf-“

“You like him.”

“Kim Jongdae-“ The taller stares at the barista with a horrified expression. “That’s Jongdae hyung for you, little shit.” Chanyeol scoffs, “In case you don’t know, we’re both born in the same year. I’m not required to call you hyung, especially not when you’re only two months older than me.”

“Whatever. I know you have a crush on him, Chanyeol. You think he’s cute, don’t you?.” Jongdae raises his brows in a challenge. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “That pretty lawyer, what was his name again? Baekyun? Bae-“

“His name is Baekhyun, Jongdae. Byun Baekhyun.” The taller spat out the name as if it was poison. “Aha! So you do admit that you like him!” The barista broke into a grin, even wider than before. “I do not like anyone, Jongdae.” Chanyeol’s torn between wanting to slap the smile off his best friend’s face or bury him alive. “Sure you don’t. Except for that lawyer. Byun Baekhyun huh? That’s a pretty name. How old is he anyway? He looks pretty young for a lawyer. Yah, Park Chanyeol are you even listening to me?” The taller does not answer him, a scowl evident on his face. He doesn’t understand why Jongdae insists that he has a crush on his opponent. His opponent that he’d lost to for seven times, not that Chanyeol’s counting.

 

Baekhyun walks into the same cafe the next morning. Jongdae gasps, “Byun Baekhyun! You’re Byun Baekhyun aren’t you?” Baekhyun blinks. Once. Twice. “Wow, you’re even prettier up close!” Baekhyun doesn’t know what’s going on. Were lawyers supposed to be famous? “Have… we met before?” Jongdae laughs. “I’m sorry, you’re probably freaking out. I’m Kim Jongdae, I’ve seen you a couple of times when I visited Chanyeolie with coffee. Park Chanyeol, you do know him, right? He’s a lawyer too, tall guy with large ears?” Park Chanyeol, of course Baekhyun knows him. At the same time, said lawyer happened to walk in.

“Jong-“ He paused. Byun Baekhyun?! “What are you doing here!?”

“Yah, don’t be rude! This isn’t a court. Baekhyun here’s a customer now.” Since when do Baekhyun and Jongdae know each other? “Just get me the usual, Dae.” Said barista sent him a glare before turning back to the focus on the smaller lawyer. “What can I get for you, Baekhyun?”

Unlike Chanyeol, Baekhyun dislikes bitter coffee. In fact, Baekhyun was never a fan of coffee. He is, rather, more of a hot chocolate kind of person. However on rare days where he has to stay in an extra hour or two for work, he gets a mocha to keep him more awake. “I’ll have a medium hot chocolate with a turkey bagel to-go, please. Thank you, Jongdae-ssi.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t have to be so formal, just call me Jongdae.” The barista rings up the order and starts to prepare the hot drink. He then grabbed a freshly made turkey bagel and placed both items into a carrier. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Baekhyun laughs. “I just turned half fify last month.” Jongdae shot him a disbelieving gaze. Byun Baekhyun is 25?! “You’re… you’re a hyung then. Can I call you hyung?” Chanyeol raised his brow in Jongdae’s direction. “Yah Kim Jongdae, you’re making him uncomfortable.” Baekhyun lets out a cute chuckle. “Hyung’s fine. Is he always like this? Why does he sound like he’s mad all the time?” Baekhyun is the most adorable hyung he’d ever met, Jongdae still can’t believe that he’s a year older. “Don’t mind him, It’s probably all the black coffee he drank. Here’s your order, hyung! And you too, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun thanked his new favorite barista before leaving for work.

“Why are you acting like you know him so well? That doesn’t sound like the Kim Jongdae I know.” Chanyeol took a sip of his coffee. Bitter, just how he likes it. “Are you jealous? Aww our little Chanyeolie is in love!” Jongdae coos as he ruffles the taller’s hair. Chanyeol grunts in annoyance, “Hey stop messing up my hair, I spent hours on it!” Jongdae laughs and rushes Chanyeol to get to work.

 

“Just admit that you like him already.” Chanyeol groans. Not again. “For the last time, Jongdae, I don’t-“

“Like anyone, yeah I get it. Except for that tiny and pretty lawyer, you don’t.” Chanyeol wants to bang his head on the wall. Why is he best friends with someone like Jongdae anyway? “Honestly though, you don’t just like him, you’re in love with lawyer hyung.”

“Am not!”

“Stop denying, Yeol. You can’t fool me.”

Chanyeol is positively sure that he doesn’t like Byun Baekhyun. Not even the tiniest bit. Why would he, when there are model-looking lawyers like Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, and even pretty ones like Lu Han.

 

A week later, Baekhyun stops by at the cafe for the second time. “Hi hyung! What brings you here?” 

“I’ve decided to visit my favorite barista during lunch break, Jongdae ah. Can I get a medium hot chocolate and a cream cheese bagel, please.” Jongdae broke into a grin. “You’re my favorite hyung too, hyung. This one’s on the house!”

Just like the first time, Chanyeol happened to pass by. “If this isn’t fate, then I don’t know what is, Chanyeol ah.”

“Hyung, did you know?

“About what, Jongdae?”

“That our Chanyeolie likes you!”

“KIM JONGDAE!”

“Baekhyunie hyung, Chanyeol is in love with you!”

“Kim Jongdae, I swear-“

Baekhyun chuckles and Chanyeol feels like he’s in love. 

“I already know that, Jongdae ah.”

“What?!”

“You do?”

“Of course.”

Baekhyun laughs again and there it is, the sound that makes Chanyeol’s heart go-

“I like you too, Chanyeol.”

Right now, Chanyeol wants to die. He wants to bury himself ten thousand feet underground, if that’s possible.

“No you don’t. And who said I like you?”

“Stop playing hard to get and tell me you like me too, Yeol!”

Baekhyun whines and Chanyeol is weak. Guess he really is in love with the small lawyer after all.

“Fine.” The taller gives up. “So what if I am?”

“It’s about time! Just date each other already!”

 

The third time Baekhyun visits the cafe, he’s here as Park Chanyeol’s boyfriend.

Chanyeol is now less bitter and grumpy after spending more time with his bubbly lover. He doesn’t drink black coffee on his dates with Baekhyun but instead, fell in love with hot chocolate. Baekhyun, on the other hand, has learned to appreciate lattes and macchiatos. Although time to time, he’d still resort to stealing sips of his favorite barista’s hot chocolate from his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> first actual long ass fic. coughed this up at 2am its probably not even good heh sorry for errors tho!!! also i'm aware that the ending's kinda rushed....but i hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
